


Holiday Games

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry educates Draco about Muggle Christmas songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Games

Title: Holiday Games  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry educates Draco about Muggle Christmas songs.  
Word Count: 520  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warnings: AU  
A/N: This is a three for one! Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's monthly drabble prompt, [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) 's prompt #33 (Holiday Song Lyrics), and [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/)'s prompt #6: Anything to do with Christmas. :)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Holiday Games

~

Harry hummed as he worked, deftly shaping the cookies into the desired shapes before placing them on the baking sheet. He knew Draco thought him mad for doing this by hand, but cooking relaxed him and since he was on holiday, he’d decided he was allowed to do whatever he liked.

He started when arms suddenly wrapped around him. “What are you singing?” Draco murmured in his ear. “Some Muggle song?”

Settling back into Draco’s arms, Harry nodded. “Yeah, and it reminds me of you, actually.”

“Oh?” Draco sounded pleased. “And why’s that?”

“Well, it’s about a reindeer named Rudolph. He was born with a nose that glows brightly enough to light up a small city--” Harry blinked as he was abruptly released and spun around to face a furious Draco.

“I remind you of a reindeer?” he asked frostily.

“Well no, it’s just--”

A look of horror crossed Draco’s face. “Is it my nose?” he cried, clapping a hand over his face. “Has it turned shiny again? Those spa treatments are supposed to take care of that...” He fled and Harry sighed, following after.

Draco was peering carefully into the mirror in the bathroom when Harry found him. “I’d better call for an appointment...” he muttered as Harry came up behind him.

“It’s not your nose, Draco. Your nose is perfect,” Harry insisted, turning him around. Pressing a light kiss to Draco’s lips and then to the nose in question, Harry dragged Draco over to the chair that sat in the corner of their bathroom, sitting down and settling Draco on his lap.

“Then what?” Draco asked, beginning to pout.

“You didn’t let me finish,” Harry murmured. Singing the song to him, Harry then said, “So you see? Rudolph was different and the other reindeer rejected him because of it, but in the end, because of that difference, he saved Christmas. He used his talents to benefit others, sort of like you when you joined the Order and allowed us to defeat Voldemort. And now you’re hailed as a hero, just like Rudolph.”

“There are still some people who think you made a mistake by associating with me, though,” Draco whispered, looking down.

Tilting Draco’s face up, Harry captured his lips in an intense, tongue-tangling kiss. When they finally separated, both men were panting heavily. “To hell with those people,” Harry said emphatically. “You make my holiday... no, not just my holiday, my _life_ complete. I don’t care what they think. If they knew you like I do, they would love you, just like those reindeer who didn’t let Rudolph play their games.”

Draco searched Harry’s eyes and, seeing the sincerity there, he smiled slyly. “Games? Well I know of some games we can play.”

As he was led back towards their bed to be seduced, Harry once again found himself humming, the words echoing in his head. “...go down in history,” he murmur/sang absently.

Draco smirked. “Right now I’d settle for you just going down,” he said, a wicked gleam in his eye.

Harry grinned. He could live with that.

~


End file.
